notdstarcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Mutation
Foreword Erebos is the Aberration that appears after the zombie eggs are killed in the Easy Company campaign. With its high armor and rather hard hitting attack, combined with the spores that drop from the sky during the first encounter and his colors in the second, makes him one the boss that kills most newbies in the game. Here is my take on how it all began. Made by Nicarco =THE PERFECT MUTATION= The following was taken from the record logs of the Apollo Sciences facility B, located underground just south of Biodome B, an installation north of the Devastator assembly plant of Apollo. Log Entry 1 It has been two weeks after our separation with the members of the Deimos project. We are a group of around 50 scientists who cannot work upon such a... but I am not at liberty to say more about the matter. We have taken up refuge at Apollo Science's underground laboratories near Biodome B of the Apollo settlement to work on our version of the project. We will show them that the genes from Project Origin can be replicated without a human host. Log Entry 2 We have successfully multiplied the genes from Project Origin into a cellular biomass of sufficient size to begin our custom mutations and restructuring. After a vote, we have decided to name the project Erebos, for it, like the legend, is born from the chaos and darkness of outer space. Our job is to change Erebos from what it is now to something more, something much more. Log Entry 3 The Perfect Mutation. That is our ultimate goal. Erebos is but a stone in the road, crushed into the empire that Apollo Sciences will become. And we will forever be known as the founders, the original pioneers that first experimented with the genes of Project Origin. Log Entry 4 Erebos is growing. It's growing way faster than any model we have could have predicted, likely the effect several unknown gene factors within the genes from Project Origin. We have sent a sample to HAL for analysis. Perhaps with the other scientists in Apollo on the case, we can finally establish the identity of the Project Origin genome. We have decided also to integrate a strange gene that some other researchers have developed, a hive mind gene they called the Baneling gene. Log Entry 5 Today Erebos showed the first signs of sentience, at a cost. At about 5:00 a.m. SET (Standard Earth Time), a gigantic spike in psionic energy was detected in the Erebos chamber. This energy physically manifested into a pulse of mind shattering energy that instantly killed 2 of the 5 scientists monitoring Erebos at the time. We have been assured from HAL that this incident "while unpredicted, fitted in with similar incidents at a few other facilities, and is completely under control." I sure hope HAL is right. Log Entry 6 The psionic spikes from Erebos are appearing with increasing frequency. We had to isolate Erebos's chamber to protect the scientists from the psionic radiation. Several more scientists had to be removed from the facility due to various mental diseases. One scientist committed suicide today. We believe that it may be linked to Erebos's presence, but we have gone too far to turn back now. Log Entry 7 We have completely lost contact with the machines in Erebos's chamber, we have no idea what is going on in there now. All we know is that from the psionic spikes still being registered on our monitors, Erebos is still alive, and still growing. The rest of the scientists seem to have become resistant to Erebos's psionic power, but there's less than half of us left now. Log Entry 8 Over the network there have been news of a strange disease among the colonists. It seems to turn them into highly dangerous zombies. We have been advised to stay indoors, but I don't know what's worse, staying inside with Erebos, or taking our chances with the zombies. I don't know how we believed that we could control such a strong creature. The perfect mutation we might have created, but we cannot control it. Log Entry 9 I hear him in my dreams. Erebos calls to us in our minds. He is angry at being confined down in the darkness, and feeds off of our despair. He will come for us, he says, he tells us to prepare for death. We are trapped. We cannot get out. The zombies have taken most of the upper levels and the main halls. We cannot get out. Log Entry 10 Today we found a way out, but perhaps it is too late. Erebos is free, we feel his presence above us, and he will kill us if he catches us escaping. We have received garbled transmissions of a marine task force about 6 hours ago, a certain Alpha Company. Now another company is near. We will try to escape, no matter the consequences. For the zombies are coming. They are in the biodome around us, great winged beasts unlike any I've ever seen. We cannot get out, but we must try. Today we will run for it, see if we can finally outrun Erebos and escape. If I could only live to undo what we have set in motion. Only 10 of us are left. We hope the marines are waiting. External Link http://forum.notdstarcraft.com/showthread.php?tid=2734 Category:Fan Fiction